Safe and Sound
by MockingClove
Summary: "It's a Mockingjay pin. As long as you have it, nothing bad will ever happen." This November, her sacrifice will be the ultimate tribute. Oneshot.


_"This November, her sacrifice is the ultimate tribute."_

 ** _~ Safe and Sound ~_**

* * *

I remember watching as white covered the skies, crimson pools staining piles of snow building up at every inch of the City Circle. The mansion stood tall in might, looming with an evil presence over the hordes of children contained behind its gates.

The shivering kids all bundled together in packs, all hugging one another with their puffy jackets and wool gloves. But their faces went from worried to joy the moment the hovercraft flew by. By that point, I fully hoisted myself up onto one of the Peacekeepers' gigantic grey trucks, watching as a flap opened up beneath the hovercraft unleashed a wave of tiny parachutes.

Parachutes just like sponsor gifts in the Games. The children all stared up into the sky, reaching their tiny arms out into the frosty air for their gifts. Food. Drinks. Blankets. Anything that could help them tackle the weather. But of course things were too good to be true.

Once the parachutes safely landed inside the gates, the children scrambled to get one each. They curiously twisted at the caps, trying to unseal the tiny packages wondering what presents they had recieved. And that's when nearly half of them blow up in their faces.

Blood splattered through the railings and citizens beneath my feet shrieked. Peacekeepers turned around in confusion, yanking back the barriers in terror. Crowds around the Circle scrambled in horror, desperately trying to get to somewhere safe, and that's when a group of children file in through an open gap in the gates. And I remember seeing her small yellow jacket with its tail forming the shape of a duck. A hefty first aid kit in her gloved hands. Her two blonde plaits dangling down her back.

I remember it all too well.

Snow turned to fire. Air turned to smoke. Screams of terror blocked out by the large bangs of the explosions. I was knocked back like a ragdoll in a tornado, not able to control my direction anymore. My mind went blank. No more sounds. No more thoughts. Just gigantic bursts of fire and smoke plagued my vision.

I remember my feet dragging against the ground and my body came to a sudden halt, my head right up against a hard wall. A ferocious, firey tongue licked the raw skin of my back creating bubbling blisters that scorched my flesh.

No longer was I Katniss Everdeen. No longer was I the Mockingjay. Not even the Girl on Fire. I was a mutt. A fire mutt dancing in spewing waves of flames. With no hope. With no help. With no sister.

Orange turned to black and black soon turned to white, my eyes sizzling from the piercing crisp colors of the illuminated Capitol hospital. Chilly creams soothed my skin but only reminded me even more of the day previous. The day that the chilly air turned to blazing air.

My body was no longer capable of feeling the pain. Instead I remained numb, watching as nurses and doctors passed by giving me odd looks. Me being the Mockingjay, the one who was meant to escape unscathed. The one who went inspiring the nation, only to end up clinging onto my life. The one who both broke and built a country at the same time.

My constant dreams only reminded me of her sweet face. Her lips formed my name just like that day. Once again, I remembered it all too well. She twirled in the darkness like an angel of death, somewhat taunting me for her passing. I remember telling her that she'd be safe on the day of the Reaping. "As long as you have the Mockingjay pin, nothing bad will ever happen."

She was the one this was all for. The one who I wanted to keep away it all. But I couldn't.

My chapped lips were barely able to croak out a quiet whisper of her name, but as soon as I got her attention, she was gone. I was left to stare into the empty corners of my hospital room, gently calling out her name for her to come back.

She never came back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello!

I hope you liked this quick oneshot! I was basically inspired to write this by today's new Mockingjay Part 2 trailer all about Prim... Oh my goodness.

If you liked this, please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :)

Thank you so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


End file.
